Nothing Too Lose
by Lady Mac 13
Summary: Just a Fun fanfic to improve my writing so sorry but I will take this seriously. And sorry if I'm making the characters to OOC I will try to get the personality correct thought. Think I might ship a few people you'll see as soon as I do who I'm shipping. Sorry 'bout spelling and grammar. (Clem's 13 and the time AJ and Clem were together longer Clem's the way I played her)
1. Chapter 1

**hello everyone this is my first cross fanfic I've done so (Clem is 13 and the time clem was with AJ from a few days to a few month) yay here is chapter one on nothing too lose**

After slowly making their way through the walker herd clem had AJ in her arms. Looking up towards the cloudy sky above Clementine sighed "looks like its going to rain soon" she whispered to herself looking back down she smiled when AJ smiled up to her lifting up his hand. Letting out a small laugh she let him grasp her pointer finger.

*2 hours later*

"Shhh shhh it's ok." Clementine shushed AJ who squirm as she set him down on the ground giving him his bottle, and shifting her gaze to look into the flames of the small fire she followed the smoke to the now dark clouded sky. "At lease it didn't rain" clem said to herself as she laid down next to AJ. Looking back up to the sky she thought of everyone she's been with, in hailing Clementine finally let her eye lids fall. Dreaming of everyone and how happy they were now letting a small smile spread across her face.

*the next morning*

Clem got up before AJ woke up and started to walk again. 'Its such a nice day today' Clem thought. Daydreaming Clem was brought out of her thoughts by an all to familiar sound of a gun being reloaded. Spinning around she almost dropped AJ when she saw the barrel of a gun with a suppresser on it pointed in her face. "Please don't shoot!" Clem half yelled while closing her eyes, and pulling AJ closer to herself accidentally waking him up.

Slowly dropping his gun to the side he finally spoke, but not to her he was yelling to someone's else. "DAD! OVER HERE!" He yelled, moments later a man in his late 30's to early 40's walked around the corner "what is it Carl?" He asked while fiddling around when his gun not noticing the new figure till AJ started crying, shooting his he up he had a shocked look on his face. "Shhh AJ it's ok it's ok." Calming down a bit he lifted his hand to grab Clem's finger, smiling she wiggled her finger around. Looking up when she heard them whispering she asked "who are you two?" " we would like to know first. We already now the baby's name AJ right?" I'm guessing the son of the man asked. "Yes his names AJ, and my names Clementine." She said with a small smile. "My sons names Carl and I'm Rick" Rick said, smiling clem said hello to both of them Carl continued "we have a community not far from her it's at a prison where accepting people all the time as long as you pass a small test" "test?" Clem cocked her head to the side. "Just three questions that's all." Carl continued.

"What are the questions?"Clem asked readjusting AJ in her arms 'man he's getting heavy' she thought

"How many walkers have you killed?" "I don't know lost count a years ago" she said as she looked between the two.

Nodding Rick continued "how many people have you killed." Sighing Clem thought 'stranger, Lee' "two"

Both looking shocked Carl continued this time "why?" "I was protecting a friend if I didn't he would of died, and later I found out he was bit and had to shoot him before he turned." Sighing she cringed at the thought she held back a tear. They were silent before she spoke again "so can I go with you two." Nodding Rick told her to follow them.

"You want me to carry him for you?" Rick asked. "Could you?" Clem asked. "Sure he looks heavy." Smiling she handed a now sleeping AJ to him as he continued "I have a little girl back at the prison about 9 months old. Her names Judith." With a big smile Clem spoke excitedly "A BABY GIRL!" she squealed trying to stay quiet. "AJ I think is 10 months" Clem said after calming down a bit.

*after getting to the prison*

"Wow" Clem said gobsmacked at how secure it looked "yep wow" Carl said unamused "just follow us we just need to make sure of a few things" Rick said smiling at Clem's shocked face. Smiling clem was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice. "Supper should be-" he was cut off he heard someone say his name "GLENN!?" Clem yelled running to Hug him. "Cle-Clementine? What are you doing here?" He asked returning the hug, hearing a laugh Clem turned around only to see Rick laughing "you know Glenn huh?" Smiling Clem felt like a kid again when she pulled Glenn over to Rick to show him AJ. Taking AJ Clem started on AJ past "his mother died shortly after she gave birth. Only a day and a half later the rest of my- our group d-died" she said with almost not emotion. Sighing she turned to Rick who had a sad look on his face "so where do we need to go know?" Clem asked moving on from their conversation "just follow Carl he'll bring you to Hershel." "Hershel." Clem whispered to herself "wait d-do you mean Hershel Greene?" She asked looking back to see both Glenn and Rick's shocked face "yes that's him do you know him?" Carl asked answering for Glenn and his dad "yep. Met him the first days of the outbreak" clem answered with a little more of a spring in her step.

Deciding to joke around with Carl a bit clem said "so cowboy where we headed" as she walking slightly ahead with a small laugh from both adults and with a groan and the slightest smile from Carl they both walked on to find Hershel.

"So where we headed 'cowboy' where we going?" Clem said still teasing Carl a bit, with a slightly forced laugh Carl just kept looking forward till he finally spoke "library." With a small huff Clem readjusted AJ and said "will you give me a little information about yourself is I stop calling you cowboy?" She said giving him some puppy eyes.

With another groan he said "fine, my fathers the leader of this place, my mother died giving birth Judith. I was shot when I was younger after this started and a lot of other things happened but that's the basic. What about you?"

"I'll just tell you every thing. My parents want on vacation to Savannah and they never came back, we went to Savannah to find them but... they were already dead. This man found me a told me I could stay with him till we found my parent, he thought me how to survive. He's the reason I keep my hair short." She smiled at the thought of Lee but that picture slowly faded as she thought of how things went down hill from there. After explaining how everyone slowly started die. Why Lee wasn't with her anymore and how she ended up with AJ then they were at the library. Walking in Clem's frown turned into a smile when she saw Hershel. "Hershel!" She almost yelled. Turning around Hershel's eyes widened in surprise when he saw Clementine "well I'll be. It nice to see you again." He said with a smile "but where's Lee?" He said looking behind Carl and Clem to see if he would walk in. "He didn't make it." Clem said looking down to se that AJ fell asleep again "I'm sorry to hear that." After a slight pause he continued "and who do you have here" he said looking down to AJ I'm her arms. "His names AJ. His mother died a little after giving birth to him" she said with a frown.

*20 minutes*

"Ok Clem, Carl will bring you to your cell where you can set you things, and if you want you can give AJ to my daughter Beth so you could go have a proper tour of this place you can." Hershel said handing AJ back to clem "ya ok" she said she was about to turn away when Hershel said "you ok?" With concern in his voice "ya I'm fine just hope that AJ can have a normal childhood here at least as normal as you can get now a days." She said looking down to see that he was playing with the end of the towel , smiling Clem said bye and followed Carl to her cell saying hello to Maggie who's engaged to Glenn and Carol who is apart of the council along with Daryl and Michonne.

Walking around a bit Clem heard people laughing something she hasn't heard in a long time, smiling it felt like the world didn't end around us. "There's story time in the library tomorrow you should go" Carl said as we walked around talking to some people here and there. "How old do you think I am Cowboy?" Clementine said with a wide grin "you said you wouldn't call me that anymore, and I don't know nine I guess" "nine really fucking nine I'm 13" Clem said giving Carl a little nudge. "So how old are you Carl?" Clem asked looking towards the fence where some walkers have clumped together "fourteen" he said like he didn't care. "Ok so how long have you guys been here?" "Year maybe" he said "you should get to bed it's pretty late know" Carl said looking up to the sky. "Ya guess I should go find AJ know anyways." Just as I was about to walk away I turned back around "AND I. Am. Not. Going. To. Story. Time." Turning back around she heard Carl chuckle at her and say "what ever you say 'miss D'" "and to the lovely cowboy may I wish a good nights sleep" we joked around a bit before I finally went in to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing to lose

Chapter name: Story Time

*The next day*

"Do you know where Rick is?" Clementine asked Hershel. "He's probably outside farming." Hershel said cleaning up a desk,and only looking up to point which way was best to go out. Smiling clem thanked him and went to go find Rick.

*5 minutes later*

"Is there anything I can do to help out? because I could help kill walkers at the fence or help you farm. I could also go and help Beth with Judith and AJ." "You could go wake up Carl and then you could help out with Beth. Carl normally helps but he was up late reading comics." Rick said with a small chuckle "ya sure I'll go get him." Clem said as she walked off to find Carl hearing Rick say to tell him to leave his hat.

After reaching carls cell Clem said "risen shine cowboy" with a groan Carl said "I've been up for hours" "someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Clem mumbled under her breath "I heard that, and what do you?" "You day told me to wake you up then I could to help Beth with Judith and AJ." Clem said smiling "Beth should be at story time with the two" Carl said chuckling when he remembered what Clem said last nigh "ok fine guess I have to go to story time know fun!" Clem said sarcastically. "Here comes a day of wasted time" Clem mumbled "what are they reading today?" Clem asked "I don't know miss D" Clementine groaned "Your dad said to leave you hat here." Clem said after seeing Carl pick up his hat.

Walking back Carl started to try to get clem to go back in and to story time. "I think there reading Narnia today." Carl said hoping it caught her attention. "Thanks farm boy" "haha very funny" Carl said in a sarcastic tone. "You gonna give me a new nickname with every job I do" he said as we came into view of Rick "maaaayyyybbbbbee." Clem said turning and looking up to the slightly taller boy. "Fine but like cowboy more." Carl said with a mix of amusement and a annoyance. "Well I've gotta go seeya later Rick, Cowboy" Clem said moving hand up to her hat and nodding after hearing a chuckle from Rick and a groan from Carl Clem smiled and went to go find Beth.

*five day time skip and Clem's thoughts*

'I wonder where we are?' Clem shifted from where she was in her seat.

'From what I've heard we might be with the Governor. We went to go find some supplies for the people how are sick, Glenn's there too. We wanted to help them but the Governor found us.' Clem sighed

'Why are we blind folded? I don't see the point of it and zip ties really. Wait... I can get out if these.' Clem smirked then felt the vehicle slow down to a stop before hearing the door open 'great another stop how small of a blather does this guy have?' Clem thought before hearing her door open.

Turning her head slightly she inhaled sharply when she felt someone grab the collar of her jacket and roughly pull her out.

*Third person*

After being roughly pushed to the ground Clementine heard two more people being pushed to the ground beside her 'Hershel and Michonne' Clem thought before feeling the blind fold being pulled off, being blind folded for so long Clem was blinded by the light of the sun before being able to see again.

That were back at the prison.

Looking around Clem saw someone with Michonne's katana walk up to them. Looking to her left she noticed that both adults beside her were calm or what looked to be calm. Looking back towards the prison Clementine felt some one grab her by the arm and pull her up.

Looking to the right she noticed who it was it was the guy with the katana the governor she guessed. He pushed her back to the ground a few feet away from Hershel and Michonne and held the katana closer the she'd like it.

"Dad! He has them!" Carl half whispered as he watched Clem being pushed to the ground "I know we'll get them back do worry" Rick said trying to convince himself as he said that.

After a Minute of trying to convince the governor to let them go and if they did the could have part of the prisons Rick ended by saying "-we all could change" the Governor was silent for a while before he looked up and said "lier" Clementine heard Carl and a lot of others yell, and with only mere seconds Clementine was able to break the zip tie and and duck her head.

Feeling like time slowed down Clementine tackled the Governor to the ground grabbing his gun in the progress, with the Governor now on the ground she pointed the gun to his head "how do you not see he is bad? The place that he said is bad has kids and two baby's and if you want to destroy this place then your just as bad as the walkers that roam this earth now! Who ever has their gun in their hands in the next 20 seconds is a true monster and will be shot." Clementine said sternly as she saw a few people drop their guns and slowly make their way to the prison.

Too Clementine it looked like the people that still had a heart a lot put their guns when they heard that there were kids in the prison.

Something snapped inside Clementine she didn't care if she got hurt they could of hurt AJ, they could of killed him. She wasn't going to risk it. She pulled the trigger killing the Governor then quickly turning the gun to the tank driver and shooting him. "Who ever wants to live LEAVE NOW! AND NEVER COME BACK!" Clementine yelled diving behind the tank just dodging bullets my centimetres. Looking to the prison she saw the shocked looks on nearly the whole prison group. 'What have I done?' Clem questioned herself as she heard the group fall back into the woods.

With adrenalin now wearing of she felt a sharp pain in the lower left hand side of her abdomen. Looking down she cursed to herself as slowly walked towards the prison but before she could step in the world went black around and she fell to the ground.

"What's wrong with her?!" she heard someone yell.

"She's been shot." A somewhat calm voice said

"What do we do Doctor S" someone said

"Move her to the cells. And someone go get Hershel NOW" she heard the person say

"I can help move her" someone else said

"Car-" the person started but was cut off "dad she probably just saved all all our lives we can't just let her die now we have too move he now" she heard who she figured was Carl before feeling herself being lifted off the ground by two people.

*inside*

"Put her down there" she heard a voice say but it sounded distant

Clementine's eyes shot opened when she felt a intense pain shoot though her body as she let out a blood curtailing scream. "Hold her down" Hershel said as she tried to move around to get away from the pain "Carl try to calm he down. She'll just make it worse!" Rick nearly yelled a hint of panic in his voice as he moved to hold her down along with Daryl "we have to calm he some how and fast she'll make it mush worse then it already is!" Daryl said " I'm working on it Daryl!" Carl yelled "ok Clem look at me your gonna be ok but you have to stop moving!" Carl said panic in at what both adults said.

Clem let out a loud groan before she felt tired and her breathing slowed and her eyes slowly closed.

"You don't need to hold her down anymore" Hershel said finally removing the bullet, and starting to suture the wound.

AN: I know I know Hershel's so post to be dead. Deal with it I wrote it how I wanted it and with Clem involved the story changed


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Name: Confession

AN: Not really happy about this chapter but haven't updated in a while so here you go. SomeThings that I think should be bold print aren't because I'm writing on my phone in the notes and I've been posting chapters from my phone too. Review time! (First time doing this)

emilyrose727: I don't really know how I'm gonna do that I'll try though. And thank you for you reviews.

*Carl's thoughts/ POV*

'I wonder when Clem will wake up? She's been you for 5 days know.' I let out a sigh as I dropped the comic I was reading on to the floor and rolled over.

"Guess I should get up now" I whispered to myself picking my hat up. 'At lease the people who were sick are getting better now' I thought as I walked to our dinning area putting my hat on.

"You up early. Worrying about Clem again?" Hershel asked as he handed me a small ration of food and a water bottle. "I guess. Where's Glenn?" I asked while unwrapping the granola bar. "Should be in Clem's cell right now. Why?" I shrugged "didn't see him yesterday" I simply answered. Hershel chuckled "Just go see if she's awake we both know you want to." He said with a slight smirk "So funny I forgot to laugh" I said putting my wrapper in the pocket of my jeans. "Think she might like you too." Hershel mumbled "I don't like her" I said and turned around with a huff and mumbled as I walked towards Clem's cell. 'At least her wounds are hearing properly" I thought as I walked towards cell block A.

I walked into the cell Clementine was in and saw Glenn sitting on a chair not to far from her bed. "Hey Glenn" I said walking in "Hi Carl" he said looking up for a brief second "has she woken up yet?" I asked leaning my back into the bars of the cell "no" he sounded real disappointed "why don't you go see Maggie for a bit." I suggested "you've probably been here for awhile." "Ya, I'll go have walk around with Maggie." He said standing up running a hand through his hair, he sighed. I walked over to the chair and took a seat "six days now" I said to myself looking to my feet "six..days..w-what?" A small exhausted voice came from the bed. 'She's awake!' "Hey Miss D" I said with a chuckle as I got of the chair to hug her, I heard her chuckle before she said "I guess I've been out..for a few days?" "yep. You want something to eat?, I could get Doctor S. or Hershel to see if you could get moving soon" "nah. How about you help me stand. Even though I've been out I feel like I've been in here foorrreeeeevvveeeerrr!" "Fine" I smiled 'SHES AWAKE!' I screamed in my head 'tell her now! Wait.. What?' I slowly pulled her up so she was standing, once she was up she leaned on me trying to steady herself. She groaned in frustration "my legs feel like jelly" I laughed a bit and put my arm around her to keep her from falling "just take it slow-" she cut me off by saying "I know" sharply.

"Hershel! Come check this out" I called from the bottom of the stairs, I steeped in front of Clem to hide her from view. "What are you doin' cowboy?" "Just wait and you'll see soon miss D" I said with a smile she just rolled her eyes and I chuckled again. "What is it Carl" Hershel asked walking around a corner "look" I said stepping to the side to show him that Clementine was awake. "Well I'll be. It good to see your awake." Hershel said with a big grin "good to be awake" Clem said with a small smile before I felt her slightly lean on me to keep her balance. "Come one you said you wanted to go outside right?" All Clem did was nod. Helping her walk again we walked outside.

"Glenn!" I yelled. "What?!" He said back running around the corner, Clem and I both laughed by his facial expression before Clem was pulled into a half bear hug from Glenn. I heard Glenn say only a few things before I saw my dad motion me to follow him. "Clem I'll be right back. You'll be good with Glenn right?" "Ya"Clem said.

"Ya?" I asked as we walked away from Glenn and Clem. "We have to talk-" "'bout?" I asked "it's about Clem, I don't think it a good idea to let her stay here." "Why!?" I raised my voice a little more then I should of. "Did you not see what she did-" I cut him off by saying "I saw what what she did." "Carl, she killed two pe-" I cut him off again "she did but she probably saved us all. She could of died, she was willing to die to save us!" I raised my voice again and turned around in a huff.

"Hey Clem" I said walking up to the area where she was laying in the grass. "It's a nice day huh?" She said only opening her eyes a little to look up to me. "Ya. Ya it is" I said sitting down next to her as she got up, She looked to the sky as a gentle breeze picked up pushing my hat up a little. She chuckle before saying "the breeze feels nice" I simple nodded even thought she probably did not notice. I closed my eyes relaxing as the breeze picked up a little. I felt like I was going to fall asleep before I felt a peck on my cheek, I opened my eyes only to see Clem look away really quick "and what was that for Miss D?" I said with a smug look on my face "oh shut up cowboy" Clem said before giving me a small shove. 'Well that was unexpected' I thought to my self before Clem placed a quick kiss on my lips and got up and walked away.

*Daryl's POV 10 seconds ago*

"Rick, she can't be dangerous she saved us..." I trailed off as I saw Clem lean in and quickly kiss Carl. "I don't think you want to kick Clem out now" I said to Rick who also saw what just happened "I guess so" was all Rick said still gobsmacked on what he just saw.


	4. Chapter 5

*OC POV*

"How the fuck did I end up here? I lost my group every thing in just minutes." I said talking to myself.

*flash back*

"Come on Miya!" "Anna just...just go." "I'm not letting you do tha-" Miya cut me off when she she pushed me forward and ran in the other direction and started yelling "JUST G- AGGGHH" Miya was cut off when a biter bit her "I'm sorry, Miya" I held my gun up and hesitantly pulled the trigger. I was about to run before a biter grabbed me from behind causing me to drop my gun "SHIT!" I yelled as I reached for my knife. Pushing the biter off myself and stabbed in the head, grabbing my gun I looked back only to see my lifeless friend being devoured. "I promise I'll find terminus." I said running from the seen (probably spelt wrong)

*end of flash back*

"What the fuck is that. Could it be.. It might be it!" I said out loud as I slowly mad my way towards a prison. I saw people outside and... kids?! This has to be a safe place if they have kids!

**AN: sorry this is just a really** **short chapter. Just a little teaser before I introduce my OC Anna Morays **

**Gender: female **

**OC name: Anna Morays**

**Age: 23**

**Hair colour: dark brown**

**Shoulder length hair that is almost always in a ponytail **

**Eye colour: blue**

**Hight: 5'7**

**Clothes: leather jacket with a white tank top, slightly ripped Jeans with a belt and holster (for a pistol), [optional] knife holster on right leg (character is RIGHT handed)**

**She has also able to do hand to hand combat.**

**Personality: nice after she warms up to you, she has a soft spot for kid. She is kind and will try to help out any way she can, also is respectful of people's personal space and will drop a topic if the person doesn't want to talk about it.**

**Per-apocalypse: Anna started hunting with her father when she was 14 (so she is capable of hunting for the group if they run low on food) she was about to finish college when the apocalypse started, she was studying to be a vet. Her mother was a doctor so she knows a few things, her father a hunter in his spare time. When he wasn't hunting he would be at the police station. Anna had a brother (Josh) that was older then her by 2 years (he died early in the apocalypse to save her)**


	5. New face

*3rd person*

"Dad, look" Carl said as he pointed towards a faint figure coming towards the prison, the figure moved faster then a walker and that's what caught Carl's attention.

Rick put his hand up to his eyes to block the sun and squinted to try get a better look.

Clem giggled at what Rick was doing and took the binoculars that were around her neck and took a quick glance at the figure moving towards the prison before she handed the binoculars to Rick.

"Thanks, Clem" Rick said as he moved the binoculars to his eyes to see who was moving towards the group.

"Whatdya see, dad?" Carl said as he looked at Clem who smiling smiling like a weirdo.

"It's a person a girl to be exact" Rick answered his son as he handed the binoculars back the Clem (who was still smiling like a weirdo)

"What are you so happy about all of a sudden?" Rick and Carl asked at the same time.

"Well to be exact that person over there, coming towards us is Anna!" Clem said slightly bouncing up and down.

Before any of the two could ask any more questions Clem already sprinted off the the gates where Michonne, Daryl, Maggie, Glenn where.

Before the thirteen year old could run out the gate she was stopped by Glenn and Daryl.

"Where you off to 'Miss D'?" Daryl teased Clem a little. She looked confused because only Carl and Rick called her that when they we're not serious.

Clem was about to walk past Daryl and Glenn but Maggie had already closed the gate.

When Rick and Carl caught up to Clem (they walked) they heard a little arguing from Glenn, Daryl, and Clem as Maggie let Michonne out on a horse while Clem was distracted.

"Cowboy!" Clem said beaconing Carl towards her.

"Ya?" Carl still didn't mind the nickname any more but he still didn't like it.

"Could you tell crossbow and Glenn that they can let me out." Clem said giving the puppy eyes to Carl.

"Ummm..." Was all Carl said before he looked away.

"Come on lover boy, you know you want to help her" Daryl said teasing the two young teens.

Both of their faces when a light shade of red before Glenn spoke up "Clem, you should stay inside the fences any-" Clem cut Glenn off but friendly tackling her older friend to the ground.

Clem was sitting on Glenn's abdomen and giving him puppy eyes as she said in a really childish tone "pwes, I dus wan to say ello to Anna"

"Fine!" Glenn said finally giving in, as Clem go back up and waited eagerly.

"Take lover boy with you!" Daryl said still teasing the two about what happened about 4 days a go.

Clem's face went red yet again as she walked you the know opened gates with Carl right on her tail.

They walked for a few seconds before Carl decided to talk "you have to show me how to do that." Clem just giggled silently to what she just heard.

"Fine" Carl said as he draped his arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss her head.

"Gotta try harder then that lover boy" Clem said with a sly smile.

Carl just smiled then pleased a light kiss on her cheek.

"Nope," Clem said as she walked on the tiptoes and kissed Carl on the lips.

He was about to say something but truth be told she bolted off again. "Why does she keep doing that?" Carl muttered to himself as he ran after Clem.

He saw Clem standing by a tree that was close to the prison, and to Carl it looked like she was talking to the tree the way she was making hand gestures and everything.

Once he was close enough to hear am what she was saying he heard "where's Sandra then?" Anna said as she walked out from behind the tree.

"Dead" Clem said as she looked to the ground.

"I'll cut to the chase, is this terminus?" Anna asked

Anna quickly got into a fighting stance when she heard a twig snap. She looked towards Carl and sighed in relief to see it wasn't a dead person.

Carl answered for Clem after he saw how sad she looked as he gave he a small one armed hug. "No, this isn't terminus"

"Oh, I should go then" Anna said as she turned around to leave before Clem stopped her.

"You could stay her tonight if you like cause it's gonna be late soon." Clem said as she looked to the sky to see that it turned a pink, orange, and yellow colour.

"That would be nice" Anna said as she sighed in defeat as she looked towards the sky too.

"Ok but we're going to have to ask you three questions first" Clem said as she looked back down from the sky as did Anna

"Sure, first one?"

"How many walkers have you killed?"

"Walkers that what you guys call 'em? Hmmm well i don't know ones too many to keep track of" Anna joked "Next?"

"How many people have you killed?" Clem said the next one.

"Three, I guess" Anna said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Why?" Carl asked

"Self defence and I had to shoot my brother and a friend to prevent them from turning into a bitter." Anna said trying to hid her tears but she let one fall.

"I'm sorry" Clem said when she saw the tear fall.

"Everybody has lost someone close, it's ok" Anna said, and if on que memories of his mother flashed back to Carl like a river breaking through a dam, and he grabbed Clem hand and gave it a little squeeze in witch she returned as she gave him a understanding look.

"Are you two together?" Anna asked trying to lighten the mood.

All Anna got for an answer was a small nod from Carl and Clem.

"Come on we should tell you dad we have company for tonight" Clem said as she started to walk back towards the prison still holding Carl's hand as they walked.

*later that night*

"Nice night, huh?" Carl said as she walked towards where Clem was laying looking up to the star filled sky above.

"Ya" Clem said as Carl laid down next to Clem and let her use his are as a pillow as they looked up towards the sky.

"It's nice to enjoy small things like this every once and awhile" Clem said as she gave Carl a small hug.

Carl smiled then thought now would be a good time to ask.

"Clem, how do you know Anna?" Carl asked as he looked over to see Clem had snuggled a bit closer to him and had her eyes closed, her breathing was shallow like she was sleeping but he knew she wasn't because she answered after a few seconds.

"Babysitters friend" was all she said

Carl chuckled when he felt Clem wrap a arm around himself to keep herself warp.

"Come on we have a long day tomorrow we better get to sleep" Carl said as he slowly got up and saw clem stifle a yawn and give a small nod.

AN: should I continue writing like this or the way I was before. Vote, new or old


	6. Chapter 6

AN: ok so new wins I'll try to keep writing like that.

Most of the prison people were asleep except for a few, some were already up and some where on watch.

Carl, Rick, Daryl, Michonne, and Hershel were the only ones awake and just talking, while Michonne was on watch.

"AHHHHH!" Clementine screamed as a walker stumbled onto of her. She was asleep for only a few hours, because she was trying to fix a hole in cell block D.

Clementine was laying on her bed in her cell sleeping when the unwelcome guest stumbled into her room.

Seconds later she faintly heard people running towards her cell, checking the other cells on the way.

'Ok, ok I've got this' Clem thought as she used her strength to push the walker off herself.

Reaching under the mattress of her bed she pulled out a small dagger she hid incase of a moment like this.

The people running towards her were now a few cells away. The walker was now standing again.

Out of a split second decision Clementine tackled the walker and brought it to the ground outside the cell. (Oddly enough she tackled it at the right time and they fell through the bed sheet hanging up to let Clem have a little more privacy)

Know outside the cell she saw Daryl and Rick just about to move to the next cell before they saw Clem.

"Carl over here!" Rick yelled to his son.

'Damn it where's the knife?!' Clem thought before she saw it a inches away.

Reaching for it clem moved her attention back to the walker as she grabbed the knife and drove it into the walkers head just as a arrow did too.

Now breathing heavily Clementine said on the floor still in slight shock on what happened.

"She's bit" Daryl said sadly. "What!" Clem said as she moved her hands to her neck and arms.

"Your hand" Rick said as his son finally came running down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Carl asked as he stopped by the three.

"I'm not bit! I swear!" Clem said as she looked at the hand they were talking about. Which was bleeding badly.

Anna walked down the stairs and asked "what's going on?"

"They think Clem's bit" Carl said angrily.

"Carl, calm down. No need to yell at us because you girlfriends bit!" Daryl said a little louder then he should of.

Looking at her wound more closely Clem sighed "it's from the knife!" She yelled to get Daryl and Carls attention.

"Huh?" Rick said looking from the two arguing to look at Clementine.

"It's from my knife. Look" Clementine said as she put her hand to he pants and rubbed it on her pants.

Lifting her hand back up she showed Rick and Daryl.

Before anyone could say anything Carl went off running saying he'll go and get Hershel so he could stitch up he cut.

Minutes later Carl came back with Hershel who had a needle, thread, bandages, and disinfectant in his hands.

"Oh no that that stuff again" Clementine groaned once she laid eyes on the disinfectant.

"Ok everyone outside while I do this" Hershel said as he helped Clementine up and walked into the cell with her.

Seconds later the four outside the cell heard a small yelp, followed by a few muffled whimpers.

After a few minutes later Hershel came back out and said "she has a fairly deep cut but she should be able to shoot her again in about a week" then walked off.

Clem walked out soon after "bad day to be right handed" she muttered looking at her now bandaged hand.

By then it was only, Anna, Carl, and Clem standing outside the cell.

"Anna you should sing a song!" Clementine said her frown turning into a evil grin. "We have a guitar"

"Oh, um ya sure." Anna said

"Well I'll be back in a few hours." Clementine said picking up her knife that was still on the floor.

"Where you going? Hershel said to not use you hand for a week or so." Carl said

"And that's why I have two hands" Clementine said as she held up her left hand that had her knife in it.

Carl groaned before he followed her.

Anna rolled her eyes before going and walking of to go and talk to some other people in the prison, who woke up because of the scream.


	7. Chapter 7

"Clem, come on let yourself heal" Carl said as he watched Clementine throw her knife to a tree trunk that was brought in for wood.

"Nope." Clementine said as she marched the where he knife was stuck and pulled it out, closing it she stood up on in the log and slowly made her way to the thinnest part.

"While my hand recovers I can do a few other things." Clementine finished her sentence as she jumped from from the log to a higher place and walked along it.

"Clem, your going to get hurt" Carl said as he walked along the ground watching her carefully.

"No I won't" Clementine said as she made her way to a thinner part of the wall.

"Please?" Carl begged

Clementine was about to reply before someone jumped up from the other side of the wall, causing Clementine stumble slightly from the scare.

"Ahh!" Clementine was about to fall before the person grabbed her and rebalanced her.

"Still need to work on you parkour don't you" Anna said as she started to run along the wall

"Fuck. You. That wasn't necessary!" Clementine said as she started to run along the wall too, which was getting thinner.

"We'll miss D" Anna said sarcastically as she neared the prison building. "If you can keep up ill promote you to a parkour specialist" Anna finished her sentence and jumped from the wall to a pole that was attached to a wall.

"Bring it!" Clementine said as she watched Anna climb up to the roof.

She followed her friend and disappeared along the roof and out of carls sight. He sighed and walked off.

Meanwhile Rick was farming. Until he saw Carl walk up to him with a unreadable expression.

"What's up, Carl?" Rick asked.

"What would you do if some people were on the roof?" Carl asked as he looked towards the prison only to see two faint frames moving swiftly along the roof not to far apart.

"Well...-" Rick stopped what he was doing and looked deep in thought for a second before continuing "I'd ask how they got up there and why they were up there"

"Why who's up there?" Rick asked as he looked towards the prison roof.

"Welllll-" Carl started and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"It Clementine and Anna isn't it?" Rick asked as he stood up and made his way to the prison with Carl right on his tail.

Once the two go to the building they both looked up to see two pairs of feet hanging off the building.

"Clementine!" Rick yelled up to the two.

"Yes?" Clementine asked casually as she looked down to the two.

"Could you two please come down here it's not safe up their" Rick said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh all right" Clementine said as she got on her belly, while her feet were hanging off the roof.

"What are you doing?!" Carl and Rick said at the same time.

"Calm down" Clementine said rolling her eyes although Anna was the only one to see.

"I'm comin' down like you asked." Clementine finished her pervious sentence and dropped a little ways to a caged cat walk and then jumped to a caged stair case (don't think I have the right word oh well)

At that point Daryl had been walking out of cell block B and made his was down the stairs as Clementine made contact with the metal.

"Hey, crossbow" Clementine said as she jumped the rest of the way to the ground.

Daryl scuffed at her nickname she gave her. Turning to Rick Daryl said "we need to go on a run soon. We Need more meds and ammo."

"Who can you take don't have very many to chose from" Rick informed Daryl.

"I can go!" Clementine piped up as she rocked slightly on her feet.

"No, that's a bad idea. You should let yourself heal first." Rick said

"Come on please" Clementine begged as she pulled out her signature puppy eyes and innocent smile.

"Fine!" Rick said after a moment, which made Carl nervous.

"Yes!" Clementine cheered as she did a little fist pump.

"When do we leave?" Clementine asked.

"Now" Daryl said as he walked of to get his motorcycle ready. While Clementine said her byes to Carl and Anna who got down from the roof not to long after Clem.

Clementine quickly went to get her gun while Carl talked to her on the way telling her to be careful.

After she got her gun ready she turned around, hugged Carl giving him a little peck on the cheek.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Clementine said as they both walked back to the field where Daryl was waiting for Clementine.

"Let's get goin'" Daryl said as he started his bike.

Giving a small wave Clem and Daryl made their way to the city which was a three day journey there and back.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, school has just gotten in the was. I also have something to say this is the last chapter to this fanfic but I'm going to make a sequel. I'll update this when I post the first chapter. ABut first I'm going to try and finish some of my other fics first. (Lot of buts lol)

*one day later*

Daryl and Clementine were moving along a building wall as they made their way to a pharmacy.

Daryl put is hand up indicating that he heard something and needing to listen better or we were about to go around a corner. Either way it meant they were stoping.

He poked his head around a corner. Around the corner were two walkers that were just sluggishly walking around.

Daryl looked back at Clementine and put up two fingers.

Clementine nodded, got her gun out and the two slowly made their way to the walkers.

Clementine was making her way to one of the walkers that had it's back to her while Daryl got his bow ready.

When Clementine was about a foot away from the walker when decaying walker that was trapped under the tire of a car gabbed her ankle.

Clementine fell to the ground with a thud, but used her hands to prevent her head from hitting the ground dropping her gun in the process.

But when she fell she landed on her right hand funny and she heard a slight crack sound.

She let out a groan as she used her foot to kick the walker.

Grabbing her pocket knife from her pocket she stabbed the walker seeing as her kicks weren't doing anything.

Clementine slowly got up and looked over to Daryl who had already reloaded his cross bow.

Daryl took a slight step to the right so he wouldn't hit Clementine as he pulled the trigger. The walker fell to the ground with a thud as Daryl made his way to Clementine; who was picking up her dropped gun.

Clementine took a look around making sure there weren't any walkers before she tried to move her wrist. When her hand was moved slightly a pain shot through her arm and she grunted and quickly put her hand in a straight position.

"You ok?" Daryl ask as he pulled his arrow out of the walkers head.

"I'm fine... Kind of" Clementine said the last part quieter.

Daryl just shrugged it off and motioned for Clementine to follow.

The two slowly made their way to the door taking extra care when they walked past cars.

When the two got to the door Daryl knocked on the door.

After a minute or two one walker popped up and started banging on the door.

"Open the door. Carefully" Daryl said as he pointed his his crossbow at the door ready for it to come out.

Clementine nodded as she reached for the door and pushed it opened it with her left hand. The walker stumbled back a little bit but stared to move forward with its hands out grabbing the air.

Daryl quickly shot the walker in the eye and started to walk in grabbing the arrow on the way.

Clementine followed closely stepping over the dead walker carefully.

"Here" Daryl said as he threw a empty bag to the thirteen year old.

Clementine caught it with her left hand and Daryl noticed she wasn't using her right "you hurt you hand?" Daryl asked as he walked away from her and started looking for any medicine that would be useful.

"A little" Clementine said as she to went to look for some medicine on the other side of the pharmacy.

A moment later she heard Daryl yell for her she put the strap over her shoulder as she ran to Daryl who was surrounded by three walker he told her to run out of the building.

She nodded and ran out the door to see two walker outside. She pulled out her gun and was about to shoot but a walker on the ground grabbed her, but this time she wasn't able to stop her head from hitting the ground. (Her bag half full with med is in the side of her with the road.)

She lifted her head to see one of the two walkers walk into the pharmacy Daryl was in.

Clementine kicked the walker in the head with her foot ignoring the splitting head ache she had.

Clementine quickly got back up and was only able to move a few step from the walker that was stunned by the kick before she was brought back to the ground by the walker that was still outside.

When she fell she hit her head once again as she held the walker up by its shoulders.

Her vision was going from black to white rapidly as she felt like her arms were going to give out soon.

The last thing she saw was a figure before everything went black.

*Daryl's POV*

"Fuck you!" I said as I shot the last walker.

I quickly grabbed the three arrows I shot and ran out side, to see that she wasn't there.

"Clementine!" I yell when I saw that not a creature was seen. I seen her bag and looked to the right. I then looked to the right and saw a car turning a corner.

Without thinking u ran after the car.

After what felt like hours I lost the car track and I fell to the ground in defeat.

"No" I said to myself as I looked around the street I was on.

*back at the prison and one day later*

"Dad, look" Carl said as he pointed towards the forest path where a motorcycle could be seen.

"They shouldn't be back yet." Rick said as the two were soon joined by Carol.

"I'll get the gate" Carol said as she made her way to the gate.

"I'll go to" Carl said as he caught up to Carol, leaving his dad to get back to farm.

As the two got near the gate they walked faster to open the gate when the motorcycle got louder.

Once Daryl was inside he turned the engine off and laid his head in his arms as Carol and Carl made their way to the motorcycle that Daryl was on.

"Daryl," Carl started as he saw that he was the only one in the bike.

"Where's Clementine?" Carl finished as Glenn and Maggie joined the three.

"Where's Clementine?" Carl asked more sternly although you could here that he was scared.

Daryl stayed quiet and didn't even look up just sat there silently.

"Where did they go?" Glenn asked as he watched Daryl for awhile before turning to Rick who was walking over as he whipped the dirt of his hands.

Rick noticed quickly that Clementine wasn't with Daryl. "Where is she?" Rick asked a four of the five people looked at him.

"I-" Daryl stopped before he could even start.

"Daryl, what happened Carol asked as she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Daryl lifted his head after a few minutes of silents. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Maggie asked as she looked at Glenn who looked utterly shocked.

"A-a car was all I saw." Daryl said as he laid his head back into his arms.

There was a gasp "I tyres to find her. I followed the car for as long as I could." Daryl said with his head still in his arms shamefully.

Everyone looked at each other as Carol gave Daryl a small hug.

Everyone I one point or another took a small look at Carl, who's face and eyes had an unreadable emotion on it. Fear, anger a lot of emotions were on carls face as he backed away from the small circle.

*Clementines POV*

I woke up in a hospital bed, in a hospital gown. I could hear the sound of a clock ticking and the sound of a little shuffling outside the door.

Was I in a room with walkers outside the door? I though as I sat up and looked around.

The first thing I saw was a window letting in light as I looked out the window I saw that it was light outside.

The second thing I saw was a needle in my right arm that had what looked to be a cast. I slowly got up from the bed and grabbed the stand that was beside me and used it for support.

(AN: what are those things called. A trolly, I guess. The thing that holders fluids or blood packages. Oh well ima call it a trolly)

I then grabbed the trolly and moved to the window.

"I'm in a city" I said to myself as I looked away and mad my way to the door. I tried the door and it was locked

I banged on it and a started to to yell for someone.

After a few seconds I backed away and pulled the needle out of my arm and held it in my left hand as two people walked in.

One was a male and looked to be a doctor and the other was a female looked to be a police officer.

The female had her hand over her gun but quickly moved it. 'Guess she thought I was dead' I thought as she told me to drop the needle.

I did as I was told and the woman walked up to me.

"I'm officer Dawn Lerner. Do you remember you name?" Dawn asked me as the doctor stepped a little closer.

"C-Clem Clementine" I said as I took a slight step back.

"Well Clementine, do you have a group?"

'A group? do I have a group?' I thought.

"I don't know" I said as as looked towards the window.

When I looked back to the two people who were looking at each other.

"Well Clementine your wrist is fractured and it looks like you have no memories" the person who looked like a doctor said.

"Where am I?" I asked as I looked back out the window

"Your at Grady Memorial Hospital." Dawn says.

"We saved you life so you owe us" dawn says as she looks at Clementine who looks up at her confused.

Dawn left the room so it was only the doctor and herself.

"Do you think you had a group?" Then doctor asked.

"I don't know" was all I said.

AN: to say sorry for not updating in awhile I made this final chapter extra long. Bye guys and girls; until the sequel


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: par two is up and is called 'Remember Me' **

**thank you everyone that likes my story!**


End file.
